Against rules and reason
by hastingsftw
Summary: Mary's and Francis' wedding is soon to be. An old childhood friend of Francis' isn't exactly what Mary expected to be. What happens when she starts to feel things she never felt before? And on top of that that certain someone isn't even male... What will happen to the marriage? Will Mary go for love or follow her duty?
1. Chapter 1

Against rules and reason

Chapter 1

Never were they supposed to do this. It wasn't even allowed for them to think about this. And much less to actually act on this. Whatever strange coincidence it was that brought them together, brought out the worst and the best side of them. Neither of them thought it was actually possible for them to trust someone in such a short amount of time, but somehow they had a connection. They both felt it the first day they met. While being introduced ,there was something. First Mary didn't know what it was. It was a strange feeling, but not in an uncomfortable way. It wasn't something she felt when she saw Francis, it was more exciting, she was nervous and even a bit insecure, which is odd for a queen. Not that she never has been nervous before, but it has always been because of a situation and not because of someone. If she had expected to feel like this for someone, she would have guessed and hoped that someone to be Francis. The man she was supposed to marry. The man she had known for most of her life. And the man who should steady her kingdom. He was her future, Scotland's future and hope and she had nothing better to do than make things even harder for herself and falling in love with someone else. Someone she knew she could never have, but still she had no strength to fight that force pushing her to that certain someone and away from Francis, who adored her. It was unlike her to give in to temptation and ignore her duties, even if it was just for a few hours, but she would have never guessed which effect this certain stranger possibly would have on her. At least not when they first met…

So it was three months since Mary had been sent to French court and she and her handmaidens had been doing well these past weeks. Mary had been able to convince the French king to cement ties with her and hers and Francis' wedding was soon to be. In consequence of that there had been decisions to make and people to meet.

Today there were important people coming to the court. Apparently it's friends of the family. Francis told Mary it's his best friend's family who would stay till their marriage day. He told her they practically spent all their summers together while their childhood. But as the carriage arrived and the family exited it, she really wasn't paying attention to Francis anymore. Much more she was captured by the sight that presented itself.

A tall brunette beauty exited the carriage. With her long black dress that fit her perfect and those incredibly beautiful brown eyes. They were like other worlds. Not only her eyes, she was like from another world. Like an angel sent from god, with her smooth skin and her perfect formed lips. Just looking at her was addictive, and then she made her way up to Mary. The strange beauty bowed before the queen. She introduced herself as Spencer Hastings. Mary was almost shaking when she looked into that face so close to hers. But something got her attention. Did that beauty just introduce herself as Spencer? Mary thought Spencer was Francis' best friend from childhood? And more important she expected that Spencer to be male not female. From the stories she had heard of, Spencer apparently had been a wild child, always chasing after some adventures and playing with Francis and even his brother Sebastian. But those stories just intrigued the young queen even more and she was eager to learn more about the woman standing right before her examining her all so closely. It was after a few moments had passed that Mary noticed she had been staring into Spencer's eyes all the time not letting the woman pass to greet the French royal family. Mary lowered her gaze quickly as to not detain the woman anymore from doing so. She excused herself and left to her chambers, leaving the rest dumbfounded to themselves.

Francis meanwhile was not only dumbfounded by Mary's hurrying away but also by the sight of his childhood friend. He remembered a young pretty girl with wild hair, ripped and smutty pants and a fire in her eyes. Though the sparkle in Spencer's eyes was still there he was surprised to see her in an elegant long dress with nicely combed hair. For a moment he was breathless … and speechless. She bowed before him and he bowed too. Francis greeted her family and then they were led to their chambers. And after a quick talk with Spencer and her family he excused himself to find his fiancé, as he figured her to have been a little upset after Spencer's arrival. He quickly made his way to her chambers and knocked slightly on the door. A quiet "Come in" was all he got as a reply. As he opened the door he found Mary sitting at the windowsill looking out of the window.

" Are you alright?" he asked with concern in his voice. He figured Mary must be upset.

" Yes, don't you worry. I was just a little surprised. I actually thought Spencer was a boy.." she said.

"You did? But why? I never said that." He answered confused.

" Well from the stories you told me about you two. You do have to admit that she used to rather like boyactivities when you were little."

" I guess you are right." He said smiling at his memories " You are not jealous though, are you?" he answered grabbing Mary's hands and kissing her knuckles.

" No… of course not…. I … I was just surprised." She reassured. Francis though didn't seem convinced, but little did he know that Mary's struggle had to d0 with her own feelings rather than his towards the newly arrived brunette.

" Excuse me, their royal highnesses but dinner is ready and the queen asked me to call for you two." A maid interrupted them.

" We're coming." Mary answered before quickly making her way to the dining hall leaving Francis dumbfounded again.

…

Their guests and the king and the queen had already settled at the dining table when Francis and Mary arrived. Food has also already been brought and all chairs had been taken except two across from the one and only Spencer Hastings.

" Great, just great…" Mary muttered under her breath and sat down quietly across from her.

Spencer smiled lightly at her and her heart melted at the sight. She couldn't help but flash a smile in return. But as Francis sat down beside her and grabbed her hand under the table she had to force herself not to instantly frown. What was going on with her? Why would she frown when her fiancé grabbed her hand but smile at that beautiful stranger? She couldn't explain it… well this would be interesting, she thought to herself…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Throughout all of dinner Spencer kept stealing glances at Mary. She was telling stories from her childhood with Francis and had a smile on her face and her eyes never stopped sparkling as she vividly remembered her childhood. Of course she had also noticed, that Mary had practically escaped after their introduction. She wondered if she had done or said anything to upset the young queen, but she couldn't remember having behaved in any way inappropriate. But as Mary returned her smiles now and then she calmed down. It was a long dinner, as their parents had to catch up on a lot and her handmaidens also chattered a lot with Francis and his brother. Her handmaidens Emily, Aria and Hannah were her best friends. After Francis wasn't able to visit her anymore she had started to feel lonely and figured she had to find new friends, which she found in the four girls. She was really happy today because her best friends were meeting her old best friend and they seemed to be very interested in each other and got along really well. But the queen of Scotland, Francis fiancé Mary … she couldn't quite tell what it was about her. There were obviously her nice looks and the fact that she was royalty but there was something more, something that intrigued her. Spencer's adventurous side awakened and she couldn't help but promise to herself to find out what this was that made her so curious about the young queen. And she figured that it would be a bit entertaining to test the queen's nerves. So she waited for the dinner to be ready and followed her to her chambers.

She knocked on the door and waited for Mary to respond.

" Come in." Mary ordered.

So Spencer popped in her head and soon the rest of her body followed.

" Hello." Spencer said. " We didn't have a lot time to talk earlier." She commented.

" Yes… well you are right, sorry about earlier." Mary answered.

" Oh … about that, what happened? Did I scare you or something?"

" No, no… it was… I just …" Mary didn't really know what to respond. " I just wasn't feeling well. That's all."

" Well sorry about that, but I am glad it wasn't my fault. I was already worrying I did something wrong." Spencer admitted looking shyly on the floor.

" No, don't worry, it was just me." Mary smiled. " So… about the stories Francis told about you, I actually… I … it's a little embarrassing, but I didn't expect you to be so…"

" Decent? Polite? Pretty?" Spencer interrupted flashing the other girl a smile.

" Well actually… yes." Mary admitted looking guilty at Spencer.

" Oh no! Don't feel bad about it! I am pretty sure I wouldn't even have me expected to be a girl." Spencer said laughing. Mary sighed in relief as she noticed that the other girl wasn't offended in the slightest bit and joined in the laughter.

" Well actually, I did think you were a boy." She admitted.

" It seems to me we think the same way." Spencer said still smiling.

The tension that filled the room at first was completely gone by now and for a short moment both women just looked at each other.

Somehow Spencer gets a little nervous being around the young queen right now, and the urge to take her hand is almost relentless, but somehow she manages to recompose herself. She glances at Mary and catches her already staring at her, which made the other woman blush. As to not force her luck for today Spencer decides to head to her chambers and leave the queen to herself for the rest of the night.

" Well I should get going." She said.

" Alright, I hope you have a good night." Mary answered not really wanting to let the other woman go yet, but still letting her.

" Good night , your highness." Spencer whispered and made her way out of the room.

She quickly went to her own chambers, almost running. Running away from that young woman. Running away from Mary. But as she had managed to make half of her way she met Francis who looked a bit confused.

" Spencer.." he said.

" Uh.. Francis… hi.." she managed to get out breathless.

" Emily told me you were at Mary's?"

" Yes, that is right. I was." She confirmed.

" I… why?" he wanted to know. " Is everything alright? Do you two have trouble in any way?"

" … No … why would you think that?" Spencer asked.

" I'm not sure… since you two haven't talked all day to each other and it almost seemed to me, that you were avoiding each other. I thought… I thought that maybe you would have a problem with each other because…" he stopped midsentence not really knowing how to continue.

" …Because Mary is your fiancé and you thought we would be jealous?" she ended his sentence, clearly reading his mind.

" Actually… yes." Francis admitted.

" Well you don't have to worry Francis, I am not jealous of Mary. Your my best friend and you are her fiancé." Spencer stated. " God you're like a brother to me, so don't you worry. I am not going to try to gross Mary out or something. Everything is alright, I just went to her chambers to talk a bit to her, since we haven't had that opportunity in the morning."

" Oh… well. I am glad to hear that." He said a little embarrassed that he had jumped to conclusions so fast about Spencer and Mary. How could he even think that she liked him in that way? She was completely right, they grew up together, they were like siblings, so he had nothing to worry about.

" So.. I am very tired from the journey, if you don't mind…" Spencer began.

" Of course, no problem. Go, go. Sorry for bothering you with my stupid assumptions " He dismissed her.

" Don't worry." She said. " I understand. Good night." And then she continued going to her chambers.

" Oh and Spencer?" he called after her and waited till she turned around . " You really look beautiful." He told her smiling at her.

Spencer just smiled and left. As soon as she arrived her room Emily, Aria and Hannah were already in her room waiting for her. Looking at her, eagerly searching her face for any hints of how the conversation with Mary had gone. As she didn't say anything teasing her friends Hannah, the one who loved gossip the most, couldn't stand it anymore.

" How did it go?" she asked.

" Oh, everything is fine." Spencer told them by stripping off her dress and reaching for her robe.

" Come on tell something." Hannah whined. " A simple " everything's fine" won't do. We want to know. What did you talk about?"

" Okay, okay." Spencer laughed at her friends. They were always so curious and she couldn't help but let them suffer for a few more moments.

" Come on Spence, don't keep us in suspense." Emily said.

" Okay. Well it wasn't really so exciting. We just talked. I asked her why she left so abruptly this morning and she said she didn't feel well back then. Then she told me that she was just surprised as she saw me, because she thought me to be a boy." Spencer explained grinning at them.

" What? She thought you were a boy? Why would she think that?" Aria exclaimed.

" Well you guys didn't know me when I was a kid." Spencer answered. " I was a pretty wild child, you could say. Always playing with the boys, riding horses, training bow-hunt and always running around in ripped pants. And then my Name is Spencer which doesn't really give a clue about gender, I can totally understand that she was surprised. " she added with a shrug. " It was kind of cute seeing her stumble over her words and being ashamed of thinking about me being a boy, actually. I would have never imagined to see a queen in that situation." Spencer laughed at the memory of Mary blushing and fiddling with her hands.

Her friends joined her in her laughter.

" So you don't need us to kick her ass?" Hannah asked still giggling a bit.

" Oh no! Everything is fine. She is a very nice person." Spencer said hiding her smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 arar

Meanwhile Francis had made his way to Mary's chambers. He knocked on the door but got no reply.

" Mary?" He called. Still no answer. " Mary?" he tried again. He decided to just go in. As he slipped into the room he was surprised to find Mary sitting on top of her blankets on her bed staring absently at the door.

" Mary? Is something wrong?" he asked concerned.

She snapped back out of her dream and blankly stared at him.

" What?" she asked puzzled.

" I asked if something is wrong." Francis repeated.

" Oh … no." she answered." Everything is fine."

" Are you sure? You seem a bit distracted." Francis insisted. " Is it because of Spencer? Does it bother you that she is here? Look she is like a sister to me… or did she say something to you?"

" What? No! She has been friendly since I arrived." Mary quickly said. " I was just a bit distracted that is all."

After a couple of moments of silence Mary smiled a little.

" I think we have even had a little time for bonding earlier." She added.

" Really? Well that is good to hear." Francis said and his face lit up at hearing this. He took her hand in his and draw little circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

Mary forced herself to smile. It wasn't that she didn't like Francis. She really did, she just… didn't feel like being touchy with him. She had the feeling that he was totally in love with her and whenever he looked at her with this adoring look she couldn't help but feel guilty. She felt guilty because he liked her so much and she felt guilty because she just liked him as a friend. They have spent so much time together as kids, and she felt like he was her best friend, at least at that time. But then when they couldn't see each other anymore because she had been in danger, she had almost forgotten about him. And now she was back here and he obviously still cared for her, in a romantic way, and she couldn't help but just see him in like a friend.

" Well I will leave you to sleep now." He told her and kissed her knuckles, waiting for her answer.

" Good night Francis" she whispered.

He got up and went towards the door, as he was about to close the door he turned around to get one last glance of her for the night and smiled at her. Mary smiled back at him and slit under the covers, all her thoughts and emotions already invading her mind. She was pretty sure she wouldn't get a lot of sleep tonight but still she tried to force herself to not think about everything so much.

Like she had suspected she didn't sleep well that night. Mary awoke in the middle of the night. As she felt her tongue dry like sandpaper and figured she might as well go into the kitchen and pour herself a glass of water. She threw the covers off of her and grabbed her robe and made her way out of her room.

It was all dark in the kitchen but she could manage to get herself a glass of water without spilling it on herself. She jumped slightly as she heard something crack behind her.

" Don't …don't be afraid." A familiar voice said. " It's just me, Spencer."

" Oh, hi." Mary said. " I couldn't sleep."

" Yeah, me neither." Spencer answered and smiled at her.

The two shared a moment of silence and just stared at each other for a while.

" So…" Spencer commented.

" Uhh… would you like to see my favourite place in the castle?" Mary suggested.

" I would love to, actually." Spencer admitted and smiled.

Mary smiled back at her and took her hand to lead her the way to the library. They walked in silence all the way so they wouldn't wake anyone. As they entered the grand hall Spencer stopped in stunned silence and went to take a look around the halls.

"Wow." She exclaimed. " This is amazing!"

" I know." Mary told her. " I love to read, and whenever I can't sleep I come here to read. I know it's childish, but I come here and look for the stories my father used to read for me." She admitted shyly.

" I love to read too!" Spencer said happily." Since I wasn't allowed to play with the boys anymore I always went to read some books, to at least live some adventures through the books I read… and it's not childish or stupid at all that you like to remind yourself of the times your father read to you." Spencer added smiling at Mary and giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. At that moment Mary felt like she was safe. Safe from all the threads, safe from the queen of France, who didn't do any effort to hide her dislike for her and safe from the world in general. Here and now, at this very moment, just standing in the library holding Spencer's hand, it was perfect. Even if she didn't know the other woman longer than a day and even if it was in the middle of the night and she was just standing there in her night dress and her robe, and she even freezed a little bit by the cool air of the night, but still it was one of those perfect moments she had heard of in all those popular poems. She shivered a little bit at the cold. Spencer must have noticed, because the next thing she knew was that the other woman took off her own robe and put it around her shoulders.

" How about we get ourselves some tea to warm up and then come back up here and you show me some of the stories your father once read to you?" Spencer suggested.

" That sounds great." Mary said, feeling happy at the thought that Spencer wanted to spend some more time with her.

Both of them smiled at each other and went to the kitchen again to put some water on the fireplace so it could boil.

" So Mary from Scotland," Spencer said." Why don't you tell me something about yourself?"

" Well … I don't know … I am the queen of scotland and… well I don't know if there is anything more interesting about my life… let me think… I have spent most of my youth in a convent, well and know I am here." She said shrugging.

" Oh come on." Spencer whined. " Tell me something I didn't know before. Something nobody knows about you."

" No way!" Mary laughed.

" Why not?" Spencer asked. " I won't tell anybody… plus if you tell me something I will tell you something about me that no one knows."

Mary still sat there silent. So Spencer gave the queen her best pout. This made her burst out into laughter.

" Alright, alright…" she giggled. " How couldn't I?"

Spencer smiled a triumphant smile.

" But you will also have to tell something." Mary warned, which made the other smile and nod eagerly.

" So… something nobody knows… well this is difficult." She commented. " How about this, against all logic and expectations I like you though I only know you for almost a day."

Spencer's smile only grew bigger at this confession and she thought about how Mary had no idea that she liked her as well, no that she really liked her a lot.

" Okay now it's your turn." Mary interrupted her thoughts.

" Well how about I tell you that against all logic and expectations I do like you too." Spencer quoted Mary's sentence and smiled at her. " So what else does nobody know about you?"

Mary thought about it for a moment.

" I actually hate being the queen of Scotland." She admitted truthfully.

" You do?"

" Yes. It is like all of my life had been planned even before my mother gave birth to me. It is like my life has been predestined and I can't do anything about it. I have always to do what is best for the kingdom in first place, always first consider the consequences it could have for Scotland. It doesn't matter what I do. Hell I can't even go buy some apples on my own, it's like I am caged by my crown." Mary told Spencer.

Spencer looked at her sadly, she couldn't even imagine how it must be for the queen. She does feel caged because she is a woman and there is plenty of things women of her class shouldn't do, she couldn't imagine how it would be if she could never do anything by herself. As she sees Mary being so sad about it she decides to try to light up the mood.

" So… you do like apples?" Spencer smirked handing her an apple.

" How?" Mary asked stunned and smiled at the friendly gesture, her features lighting up completely.

" Well…" Spencer shrugged, " A good magician never reveals the tricks, she just said winking at her.

" Alright.. so now it's your turn."

" Hmm… I was a wild kid. And I liked to play with boys and when my parents no longer wanted me to do that to become as they call it " a proper woman" I was really sad." Spencer tried to remember that time of her life." I was very mad at them for a long time, because I couldn't see my best friend anymore… I was very lonely and I even made up a friend who didn't even exist and pretended to talk to him to not feel so lonely anymore." Spencer admitted laughing at her stupid little self.

Mary giggled as well, because though it was not amusing at all that Spencer had felt so alone as a little child, but the image of Spencer sitting in the dirt talking to someone who wasn't there just seemed way too funny. They completely forgot about the tea they wanted to cook and also forgot about the time or where they were. They talked about their lives and life-changing events for hours and only noticed that time has passed as the first servants entered the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Only then they became aware that they had spent almost all of the night talking to each other.

" Maybe we should head back to our chambers and get a little fresh before breakfast." Mary the suggested.

"You are right, that would be good." Spencer agreed.

They walked through the almost deserted halls, their hands brushing as they walked so close to each other both faces covered by smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After they had prepared for the following day, they met the others in the dining hall. Once again they sat across from each other, but this time they didn't ignore each other like the last meal they had, but chattered all the time. Francis smiled to himself obviously content with the fact that Mary and Spencer seemed to get along better now.

Today they would debate a lot about the wedding. The king would probably set a date for them and they would have to pick food and name their guest lists and what else they have to plan.

Just as Mary thought about all the stress she would have to manage to go with today her stomach twisted. Why had everything to go so fast and why had everything to be so difficult? Never could there be anything in her life going like she wanted it to go. But she was a queen and she would have to do what was expected from her. She stared absently into the air, till she noticed that someone was calling her name. It was a familiar voice.

"… Mary!...Mary!", she heard.

It was Francis' voice.

"I'm sorry?", Mary excused herself.

" What were you thinking about?" he asked her.

" Oh, I was just thinking about the wedding." She told him indifferently.

He clearly didn't notice that she wasn't excited about it in the slightest bit, because a radiating smile invaded his features, lighting up his mood.

" I am so glad father is going to set the date today. Can you imagine? We are soon going to be married!", he exclaimed and looked at her.

She flashed him a smile in return, but kept an eye on Spencer as to catch her reaction on this. She noticed the other girl flinch lightly and couldn't help but feel a little joyous at this.

The king and the queen announced that they were leaving to deal with some business and so the rest of them were also dismissed.

But Mary knew that now the real struggle would start. She now had to face planning a wedding she wasn't really convinced of. Well at least she wasn't convinced that this marriage would be the right thing for her, she was absolutely sure it was the best for her country, but it wasn't what she desired.

Still she made her way to go and look for her advisers, the wedding obviously wasn't only for them. It had to be perfect so their guests would notice how strong and powerful their kingdoms would be together. She gulped as she entered the room, which was full of people who only expected the best from her.

After hours of letting their suggestions on through on the nod she had had enough. She couldn't stand it any longer. Mary excused herself claiming she needed a break and some fresh air, so everyone decided it would be best if they would just call it a day and go on with business tomorrow, since they had managed to plan more things than they expected. It wasn't difficult for the advisers though to get their will, because Mary hadn't really shown any critic at their suggestions or had actively participated in any way.

Mary went out to the stables. She figured maybe a ride through the woods would help her clear her mind and not be so frustrated because of her situation anymore. Or maybe it was just because she knew that Francis didn't like riding at all and she wouldn't have to look him in the face with all her issues about their wedding just to see him shining with joy because of their wedding. Or was it because she had heard Spencer and her handmaidens talk about going to the stables? She couldn't nor wanted she to really admit the answers to those questions, but she hadn't any time to think about it further anyways as she heard laughter fill the air only to be followed by four people with horses walking towards her.

" Your majesty.." three of them greeted her with a bow.

" Hello your majesty." Spencer also greeted her. " Shouldn't you be planning your wedding?" Spencer quirked an eyebrow at her.

" That is indeed right, but we have managed to plan a lot today, more than was actually thought, so I am dismissed for the rest of the day." The young queen told them.

" We were just coming back from our trip," one of Spencer's handmaidens said. She had dark hair and tanned skin, Mary recognized her to be Emily" maybe we should go freshen up a bit. Don't you think?" She turned around and looked at the others, except Spencer. The other two nodded and walked away handing their horses to two guards, who were standing near them.

" You wanted to go riding?" Spencer asked Mary smiling. She looked a little flustered and her cheeks were reddened a bit. Her long shining hair was braided, but there were single strands of hair had already escaped her braid and were now framing her face.

" Yes." Mary said nonchalant.

" Do you want me to go with you?"

" Oh don't bother, you can go have a bath and relax or anything, of you want to."

" It doesn't bother me." Spencer admitted.

" Seriously? Aren't you exhausted after your riding session?" Mary teased a smile tugging at her lips.

" Alright, actually I would really enjoy going riding with you." Spencer admitted. " But if you don't want me to…" She indicated to turn around, but Mary reacted fast and grabbed her by her wrist.

" Well I would love to go riding with you." She told her smiling.

" That is good to hear your majesty." Spencer teased.

" Oh stop it with " your majesty"! Please!" Mary whined at her.

" Then get up on your horse and let's go." Spencer told the young queen.

Both climbed up on the backs of their horses and raced out of sight of the castle. After riding for a long time Spencer overhauled Mary and guided her to a lake she still knew from her days when she was a child. She looked over at the young queen and smiled at her.

" It is really beautiful." Mary commented.

" I know. That is why I brought you here." Spencer answered." I used to come here a lot as a child. I always feel free here."

" I can understand." The other woman said. " I now feel free too. Riding always makes me feel better."

" Why would you need to feel better? You are going to marry soon and are planning everything for it, doesn't that feel already awesome?" Spencer asked jumping from the back of her horse and landing safely on the ground. Then she went to help Mary get down of hers.

Mary frowned a bit. Should she tell Spencer the truth? Should she really risk telling Francis' best friend that she had doubts about this wedding? Should she tell her that she didn't have any romantic feelings for him? It was very risky for her to do that, but somehow Spencer seemed to be truly concerned about her. And somehow she trusted this woman and not to mention she honestly liked her. Mary also would want to see the reaction of Spencer if she told her about all her feelings, because at breakfast she didn't appear to be too happy about hearing of their wedding, so she decided to just go with it and risk it.

" Actually… I find it very stressful that the wedding is soon to be and I have to admit, that I am scared too." Mary looked Spencer in the eye and took the hand that was offered to her.

" Can I tell you something?"

" Of course." Spencer answered looking at her intently.

" I really have issues with only thinking about this marriage. You know how I told you that I hate to be pushed into things and be forced to do something without me actually wanting it? Well I feel like this wedding is one of these exact things… and furthermore… I don't know … I feel like I am lying to Francis. He seems to be very in love with me and I… well I actually don't have any romantic feelings for him." By the end of her confession Mary was now looking deep into her eyes searching them for any hint that the other one would be judging her or being disgusted by her, but there was no such thing. Spencer just held her gaze and smiled warmly at her.

" Do you think that makes me a bad queen?" she asked, insecurity being evident in her voice.

Spencer still looked her deep in the eye and hold onto her hand.

" I don't think it makes you a bad queen. It just makes you human." She answered.

By now Mary had already landed on the ground and their faces were only inches apart. They could feel the warm breath of each other on their faces and they just stood there for several minutes, looking deep into each other's eyes.

Spencer casually looked at Mary's lips, which made her unconsciously lick them and it took all of Spencer's willpower to not lean forward and kiss them. She just looked so irresistible, with her flawless skin, her red plump lips and those captivating eyes. She was so concentrated on capturing every detail of her that she gasped in surprise as Mary leaned forward to close the small gap between the two of them, but she quickly recomposed herself and kissed the other woman back ever so lightly. A warm, fluttering feeling awoke in the tip of her stomach and the corners of her mouth went upwards into a small smile. But all of a sudden she was being pushed away. It was May who pushed her away by her shoulders with a shocked expression on her face.

" I… I am sorry." She stuttered. " I shouldn't have done that. I am so sorry."

And the next thing she saw was Mary climbing back on top of her horse and riding off, leaving her standing there blushing furiously and wondering if this actually did happen or if she just imagined being kissed by the queen of Scotland two minutes ago.

…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Still dumbfounded and highly doubting her mental sanity Spencer stood there frozen. She didn't really know what to do. She actually didn't know what would be worse: her going crazy and just imagining the queen of Scotland kissing her or the queen of Scotland having her kissed for real.

She didn't know what to do… should she just go back and act as if nothing would have happened or try to talk to Mary about it, or should she avoid Mary at all and better have no contact to the young queen anymore. She took her horse by the reigns and led it all the way back to the castle. Spencer couldn't possibly ride, she had to walk. She was way too confused about what had just happened to do any physical and mental activity that would actually require to think and to concentrate. She just moved forward like a machine without looking where she was going and like a miracle she did manage to find her way back to the castle. In her head everything was spinning. She played the last minutes in her head over and over. She couldn't help it. By dusk she had already managed to get back to the stables. Spencer left her horse and run up to her chambers, not caring if it was "not appropriate" for a woman to run. She just wanted to get out of her clothes and take a long, hot bath, but as she entered her bedroom Emily, Hannah and Aria waited for her sitting on her bed. She tried her best to fake them a smile, but she must have still look so flustered and irritated and maybe even sad, that their smiles instantly fell.

"Is something wrong, Spencer?" Emily asked worried.

"Yes, I just think that it was maybe too much riding." She lied. "I think I might just take a hot bath and go to bed early, I am very tired."

"Are you sure?" Hannah interjected.

"You don't even want to eat something?" Aria pointed out.

"No, I honestly am not hungry and I just want to relax and go to bed… it has been a long day." Spencer reassured.

The other three still weren't convinced though. They looked at each other with worried expressions on their faces and seemed to exchange thoughts without having to say them aloud. Then Aria left the room, and Hannah and Emily approached Spencer. They took her to her bed and sat her down gently. Spencer thought she must have really looked bad if they were so concerned about her, but she just let them proceed, as she was too tired to argue with her friends.

"What happened?" Emily asked her, rubbing her back to calm the other girl down. Hannah meanwhile had disappeared.

Spencer thought about her options… should she tell the girls what had happened? Or should she make up some lie. They were her best friends, but what if it was dangerous for her or Mary to tell someone about what had happened. A soft knock on the door brought Spencer back to reality, and she started to panic. What if it was Mary, or even worse what if it was Francis? Her mind started racing again. But as the door opened it was just Hannah and Aria who had returned.

"I just told the servants to bring us some food here." Aria commented giving Spencer a sympathetic look. God did she look that bad?

"And I went to order a bath for you." Hannah added.

Spencer looked at her friends smiling a bit. These were her best friends, and they truly cared for her, they wouldn't do anything that could ever harm her. She knew she could trust them, so she decided to tell them the truth. Another knock on the door announced a servant telling them that her bath is ready. The four went into the bathroom in silence and after Spencer lowered herself into the tub relaxing a bit she attempted to start telling them what had happened.

"She kissed me." She blurted out all of the sudden covering her face with her hands. She wanted to take it slow and not tell it at the beginning of her story but she hadn't managed to hold it in anymore.

"She did WHAT?" Hannah shrieked out in shock. Looks of horror and surprise crossed her friends' faces.

"And I kissed her back." Spencer then admitted, now looking at them through her spread fingers. She was surprised to see Hannah smirking at her.

"Tell us everything!" she demanded. "And with everything I mean everything." The blonde added holding up her hand to show that she was serious about it.

Spencer visibly gulped at this but tried her best to tell exactly what she was told to do, tell them everything. As she was ready explaining she looked at her friends' faces. Hannah again had a mischievous grin on her face and Spencer mentally prepared herself for whatever comment may be thrown her way now.

"And how was it?" she asked.

"What?" all the others said.

"Come on, just tell. How was it to kiss the queen of Scotland?" Hannah's grin only grew as she saw Spencer blushing furiously, and even Emily and Aria had to admit that it was quite entertaining to see Spencer in this situation. They had been all caught kissing or fooling around with someone, except Spencer, who always played unreachable and noble when it came to that topic, but now that was clearly over.

"I don't know how this is any of your concern." Spencer feigned offence crossing her arms over her chest.

"That bad huh..?" Hannah continued to tease.

"Well if you must know she is a good kisser actually." Spencer flashed quickly and a smile crept onto her face.

Hannah smiled triumphantly at this, but then her expression became more serious.

"And what are you going to do about this?" she asked.

"I don't know…" the brunette whispered sadly. "She is a queen… and she is about to get married. And it didn't seem to please her anyway since she ran away." Spencer admitted.

"You can't be serious." Emily interjected. "She obviously ran away because if she hadn't she wouldn't have been able to stop!" she pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. At this Spencer's eyes lit up and she looked hopefully at her friends.

"But it would be very dangerous for you to have a thing with her." Aria warned. "Maybe it would be best to just let it go before there even is something you want to hold on to."

"Says the girl, who's having an affair with her stepfather." Hannah rolled her eyes at Aria.

"That may be true, but my stepfather and the future queen of France are two completely different things, and if you want to start talking about inappropriate relationships maybe you should include yourself and that poor soon to be priest." Aria argued.

"Would you please stop arguing, you are not helping." Emily spoke up.

"Okay, then what would you suggest Spencer should do?" Hannah and Aria looked at her.

"Well I think it is always important to do what your heart tells you, Spence." Emily gave her friend a reassuring smile.

"Even if it would mean risking my life and the future of Scotland and France?"

"Yes." Emily answered definitely.

"But…"

"No "buts" Spence." Hannah interjected." You have to decide. Either you take the risk or you leave it. There is no half way. But you have to be sure, if you would do this, you have to be clear about the fact, that it wouldn't be only an affair. She is a woman, and she is a queen and this could end not only your life, but also hers. God this could even mean war between France and Scotland." Hannah whispered.

At this point Spencer became totally aware of the situation she was in now. If this was to become public, in any kind of way it would certainly mean her death, and she was sure it would also mean Hannah's, Emily's and Aria's death, and not to think of the possibility of an upcoming war. And she was so naiv to just worry about her friendship with Francis, that was one of her least problems.

Hannah clasped her hands and got up.

"I think you should take your time to think about this." She said seriously.

Emily and Aria followed her actions. Emily touched Spencer's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze of comfort and sympathy and Aria gave her a reassuring smile. And at this moment Spencer knew for the second time on this evening, that her friends would always be there for her, no matter how she would decide. At this realization it was like a little weight was lifted off her chest and this made her decision a bit easier as she knew she would never truly be alone in this. And she thanked god for the three girls always accompanying her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

At the same time Mary was trying to calm herself down in her bedroom. Did she actually just kiss her fiancé's childhood best friend? This couldn't be real, this couldn't be happening to her. Not right now and not ever. Not in her position and not weeks before her wedding. What did she do? She totally made a fool out of herself… she had to go find Spencer and apologize for what she had done. She had to fix this, before her situation became even worse, if that was even possible. Oh and it was possible very well, if Spencer told anyone about what had happened or if someone had seen it, they would definitely be in trouble. Mary felt sick at the thought of having brought Spencer in this situation. How could she have done this? What had gone through her mind? Obviously nothing, obviously she hadn't been thinking clearly. She would have to go find Spencer and make everything clear between them and she had to do it now. She was utterly sad about it because in Spencer she had found someone who she immediately trusted and she did really enjoy her company and now everything would just be awkward between them. She sighed heavily, this was a big mess she had to clean up now, but it had to be done, as fast as possible. She went to look for Spencer in her bedroom, but there was nobody. This only made Mary even more nervous. But as the other woman would eventually come back in a to her unknown amount of time, she just decided to sit on the bed and wait.

And Mary had speculated right, as after some time has passed the door swung open and Spencer entered the room. She was covered in a large thick robe and her hair was still soaking wet, which indicated that she was just returning from taking a bath.

As Spencer noticed her sitting on her bed she immediately stopped dead in her tracks gaping at the young queen. After a moment she could manage to gain control over herself and she quickly closed the door behind her. Then she continued to look at Mary waiting for her to break the silence.

"I…", Mary stammered "…I…" but she couldn't get more words out of her mouth. It was like her throat was constricted and as she watched a drop of water run down Spencer's neck her mouth went completely dry. She swallowed heavily.

For Spencer this was all that was necessary, she looked at Mary sitting there on her bed, looking so unbelievably irresistible as always, with her long and dark hair falling loosely over her shoulders and not knowing what to tell her. Spencer approached her and sat down right beside her. She tried her best to hold herself together, she really did, but she couldn't resist anymore. She took one of Mary's hands that were placed on her bed in hers and squeezed it a little. Then she cupped the other woman's cheek with her hand and turned her head so she would look straight into her eyes. Mary blushed furiously at this but didn't do anything to stop Spencer, which only encouraged her to go on. She inhaled deeply and inched closer to the queen, their faces being now only centimeters away from each other. She glanced up one last time into Mary's eyes before closing her own and pushing her lips onto Mary's. She felt her tensing up for a brief moment, but then relaxing into the kiss and moving her lips against her own. Mary put a hand on Spencer's knee to steady herself and deepened the kiss. Heat arose in Spencer at this and she hummed in content. After a while she realized what she was doing… again! And this time it was her who initiated the kiss. She quickly pulled away, her eyes wide with fear.

"Oh my god! I am sorry!" she exclaimed. At this it also sunk into Mary what had just happened a second time. She looked Spencer in the eyes.

"I… I am sorry too." She said.

"No, it was my fault, I shouldn't have done that." Spencer insisted.

"Well… actually I kissed you first…" Mary reminded her. "And I wanted to apologize for that too… that was the actual reason I came here."

They avoided eye-contact for a while, but one moment or another one of them would steal a glance at the other. As it was predicted to come their eyes met again after a while and they couldn't help but end up kissing each other passionately again. They only broke apart when air became a problem. They breathed heavily resting their foreheads against each other.

"I'm so sorry." Spencer said again.

"Don't be." Mary breathed. "I wanted this as much as you did."

At hearing this a smile tugged at Spencer's lips, but then she frowned.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked concerned.

"For now, just kiss me." Mary answered and leaned towards Spencer to capture her lips once again.

They let themselves be carried away by passion again and seemed to spent an eternity just sitting on the bed kissing each other and being completely lost in each other. And their once so innocent and gentle kiss became more longing and their hands wandered up and down each other's backs. They only stopped because Hannah bursted into the room and they jumped away from each other, both caught off guard with their faces flushed.

Mary immediately panicked and regretted being so careless and not even locking the door. Hannah, somehow also shocked at what she had witnessed, spun around and left the room without even saying a word. Spencer followed her.

"Hannah!" she called out to her friend.

Hannah was already outside waiting for her. She looked at her worriedly but then she smirked. Spencer looked her straight in the eye, her face totally serious.

"Hannah you can't tell anyone." She then said.

"Not even the other girls?" Hannah whined.

"No. You know how dangerous this is. It is very dangerous for all who know about this and I was about to end it anyways." Spencer sighed and searched her friend's face for any sign that she had understood what she told her.

"I do know." Hannah admitted looking at the ground. "You know what, I will just pretend I didn't see this." She then added.

Spencer nodded at her seeming satisfied with that answer, then she turned around and slipped back into her room. Hannah left as well.

As Spencer walked towards Mary, Mary just looked at her worried.

"She won't say anything." Spencer reassured. "I convinced her that nothing further will happen."

Mary looked into Spencer's face to see if she was telling the truth, and she couldn't find any sign that the other woman was lying to her. But she still was not happy about it. She didn't want this to stop, whatever thing the two of them shared she liked it and she didn't want it to stop. She knew this could mean her death and she knew this could mean Spencer's death and she also knew this could bring up war, but she couldn't help to be so selfish as to at least steal one more kiss from Spencer, so she took Spencer's face with both of her hands and pressed her lips against hers. Then she moved along to kiss Spencer's jawline, then her lips again. She tangled her hand in Spencer's hair and pulled the other woman nearer to herself.

"I don't want this to end." The young queen then whispered into Spencer's ear which made her shudder.

"Me neither." Spencer answered breathless.

"This could mean your death." Mary admitted.

"I don't care." The brunette said. "But it could mean your death too." She then sighed sadly.

"I don't care either." The queen breathed. "If there ever is a good reason to die, that reason are you."

"But you only know me two days." Spencer interjected.

"And yet you know me best. And yet you are the only real thing in my life." Mary said smiling a bit.

"Same goes for you." Spencer answered and pecked her lips once more, before hugging her tightly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After their hug they let go reluctantly of each other. For now they were very tired and have had enough drama for a day. Mary stood up still holding Spencer's hand. She proceeded to tug her with herself to the bedroom door. As she opened she peeked out of the room, turned around and pecked her lips once more before completely letting go of her and hurrying to her own chambers. Even though she knew she was playing with the fire and could easily get burnt she was happy about having found Spencer. She was so tired, that when she arrived she immediately laid down in bed and closed her eyes, but that fluttering feeling in her chest didn't let her sleep for a while. She was happy and scared at the same time, but that scared feeling didn't matter right now. Mary fell asleep with the thoughts of Spencer's face.

Spencer meanwhile proceeded to get ready for bed. She hummed contently to herself, because she did feel well about everything going, but couldn't help noticing a pang of guilt as she thought about what she was doing to her once best friend Francis. The poor man had no idea what was going on and he adored Mary, she had sensed that from her arrival. She managed to push those bad thoughts away and instead think of Mary as she slipped under the sheets. Spencer fell asleep with a smile tugging at her lips by thinking about how the day had ended.

…

The next morning Spencer awoke completely relaxed and fresh. She stood up and put on a nice dress and decided to head to the library before it was time for breakfast. She was pleasantly surprised to find her favourite queen sitting in an armchair reading a book. She smiled at the sight and quickly approached the other woman.

"Good morning your highness." She greeted.

"Spencer." Mary said and looked up from her book. She flashed her a genuine smile but was a little confused at the formal greeting.

Spencer noticed this and she motioned behind Mary, so she would turn and see they weren't alone in the room. Mary turned her head and saw a guard standing at the other end of the room. She nodded in understanding.

"May I ask what you are reading?" Spencer asked.

Mary moved a little in the armchair so there would be enough space for Spencer to sit with her and patted the place beside her. As the other woman sat beside her she began to read out loud the story.

"My father used to read this to me a lot when I was little." Mary explained when she was finished reading.

"It is a nice story." Spencer commented.

"You think so?"

"Yes."

"Which part did you like most?" the young queen asked.

"When they get their happy ending and live happily ever after." Spencer said, grinning at Mary challenging.

"Interesting." Mary commented. "I also think that is a quite enjoyable part." She then added. She took Spencer's hand and laced their fingers. This made Spencer smile, which, so thought Mary, lit up the whole room.

"Excuse me my highness. I have been told breakfast is served." The knight spoke up from behind them.

"We are coming." Spencer answered. "Just a minute, we still have to clear something."

"Of course, my lady." He nodded and left the room.

"So… what do you have to clear?" Mary asked smirking at her opponent.

"I don't know what would you suggest?" Spencer raised a brow and smirked back.

"Oh… I would know one or two things, but I am sure we would need more than a minute." Mary said. This made Spencer laugh and Mary took the chance to inch closer and press her lips against Spencer's. Then they went to the dining room still chattering about unimportant things.

"You two seem to get along very well now." A voice commented from behind.

They both recognized that voice to be the queen of France's and turned around to look at her. She stood there with a critical look all over her face, her eyes lightly squeezed together with distrust. She wondered what was going on between the both girls. As they first saw each other Mary had reacted odd, like she didn't like Spencer or couldn't bare being in her presence and now they were chattering happily on their way to breakfast? It didn't fit at all, something had to be going on between the two of them. Of course the fact that she didn't like either of the women influenced her in way-She didn't like Spencer, she was threatening for the French queen though she didn't know about the power she could possibly hold in her hands, but somehow she pitied her for having the life she has. Furthermore she also felt guilt, which only made her dislike Spencer even more. It somehow is funny how guilt can make you try to make up to persons or simply being uncomfortable around them and pushing them further away. And to speak of Mary…, well she liked Mary when she was a little child and respected and admired her, but since she was old enough to be queen and rule a kingdom Mary no longer let herself be impressed by what the French queen wanted her to do. Since Mary had developed an own opinion and an own will she had become uncontrollable, and that didn't pleased the French queen. And Catherine would the two rather have not getting along than setting something up, because she knew Mary wasn't stupid and she knew Spencer wasn't stupid either and if they would manage to find out the truth it could totally ruin her life, not only ruin her life, it could cost her head and a big shame would be brought upon her sons. She couldn't risk that, she had to find out what those two women were planning and she would have to stop them, with every device. Neither of the two said anything, they just looked at her a little confused. Catherine quirked an eyebrow at this.

"So?" Mary asked. "Isn't it a nice thing Francis fiancé and his best friend get along?"

"Oh it sure is nice for Francis." She then answered. "But at your first meeting you both seemed a bit, how should I say it, well… you didn't seem to be drawn to each other at first, that is actually what I was referring to."

"Well, then your first impression must have fooled you." Spencer interjected sharp, quirking her own eyebrow challengingly.

They stared at each other for a brief moment.

"I think we should head to the dining room." The French queen then said. "We wouldn't want the others to wait for us, do we?"

"You are right." Mary answered. "We wouldn't want people to suspect there is something going on."

This last sentence made Catherine's thoughts raise red flags. What were these two up to? The three of them made the rest of their way quietly to the dining room. Spencer and Mary casually stealing odd glances at each other as Catherine noticed.

Like they all suspected they were the last to arrive, and the rest of the royal family and their guests had already begun to eat.

Mary's stomach dropped at Francis' radiant smile, when she approached the chair beside him. She felt bad for betraying him like that. And Spencer had feelings of guilt bubbling up in her too. As Catherine noticed the change in the mood of them she even became more nervous about everything. She knew she was very frightening and so she had thought herself being safe after all these years, because who would suspect that after almost twenty-one years of carrying this burden with her and nobody suspecting anything, who wouldn't think everything was alright. But now, that Spencer had arrived at the French court she doubted her secret being safe anymore. She had to do something, maybe find out something about her with what she could hold Spencer in her fist and crush the woman if necessary before being crushed herself. Catherine decided to hire a spy on Spencer, so she could possibly find something. During all of breakfast the queen was drowned in her thoughts and didn't comment on anything, but that didn't bother anyone sitting on the table. They just enjoyed not having to deal with the woman's sharp comments and questions.

After breakfast Catherine immediately called for her most loyal knight. The Man would do anything for his queen, without even asking for any explanations.

"You called for me, my highness."

"That is right." She said and dismissed the rest of the servants in her room with a flic of her wrist. She wandered nervous from one side of the room to the other.

"Is something bothering you, my queen? Is there something I can do for you?" he continued to ask.

"Indeed there is something." She confirmed. "But you have to treat it very confidential and I wish to not be asked about my intentions."

"Of course, my queen anything you say. I am sure you have good reasons for your decisions and actions." He commented.

"Exactly." She said. "So, I need you to get rid of someone."

"Who?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Hastings that would be." She answered. "You have to make it look like an accident, so no one will suspect anything."

"As you wish, my queen."

"Oh… and I need you to observe their daughter." The queen added, the words almost being spitted out of her mouth.

"Anything you say, your highness." He said.

"Good." She whispered.

"You are dismissed." Catherine told him.

As he was about to leave the room she then called after him "Oh and make sure you get rid of them as fast as possible."

He then gave a curt nod and quickly left.

The queen sighed heavily. She really wasn't one of a heartless monster just seeking her own profit out of everything, but she had to protect what was most important to her, and in order to do so there had to be made sacrifices. And as she simply just couldn't change some of the decisions she had made when she was young, she could try to at least keep the loss they would cause nowadays to a minimum.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Spencer was sitting in the library reading a book. Everything was so quiet and peaceful around her. She alone here, because her parents have had to leave and head home an hour ago. Currently there had been some problems home, which had to be dealt with, she didn't know what it was, but it certainly was something important if her parents left before the wedding. Spencer was somehow a little relieved that her parents wouldn't be around, it would certainly be more difficult to sneak out with them being around and like this it was just a little more relaxed… well as relaxed as it could be to have something with the queen of Scotland, and that right a few weeks before her wedding with the French prince. Oh what did she get herself into? Now Hannah, Emily and Aria also would leave in the afternoon, apparently Hannah's parents had found someone for her to marry and wanted her to come back and meet them. Emily and Aria wanted to accompany her, but Spencer herself couldn't go with them. Her parents had clearly said she should stay at the French court till the wedding. They claimed their family's had been befriended since before she was born and she should be there. She couldn't complain in a way, on the one hand it meant for her to be able to spend more time with Mary, but on the other hand she would have to see her marry Francis and on top of that it would mean that her feelings for the other woman would probably only become stronger. She put away the book and decided to rather go help her friends packing, so she maybe woulndt think so much about her misery.

She entered Hannah's room.

"Hey." She greeted her friend.

"Hello Spencer." Hannah answered.

"Do you mind if I help you packing your things?"

"Well, actually my things are already packed." Hannah told her

Spencer sighed, now she couldn't even distract herself from thinking about Mary.

Hannah patted the spot beside her on the bed.

"What is going through that mysterious mind of yours, huh?" Hannah asked.

Spencer just sighed another time while throwing herself beside Hannah on the bed.

"I don't know." She admitted. "I can't stop thinking about her Han."

The other girl looked at her sympathetically.

"Well I cannot tell you what is the right thing to do either."

"Why not, it would be much easier." Spencer pouted at her.

"No way, so it would be my fault if something goes wrong or you regret leaving her all your life? I am not going to take that decision from you!" she exclaimed. She then took Spencer's hand and helped her sit up.

"But I promise, I will support you, no matter what you decide." Hannah told her truthfully.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"But you won't even be here." Spencer reminded her.

"Well…but if anything happens we will come back as fast as we can. I promise." Hannah reassured.

Spencer gave her a small smile. They sat there in silence for a while till a knight came in and informed them that the carriages are ready for the journey and the others are already waiting for them. Spencer and Hannah rushed down to the carriages. Emily, Aria and Hannah pulled Spencer into a group hug and said her goodbyes to her.

Mary was also there. Spencer asked herself why, but she probably just wanted to be polite right? Mary said good bye to the three girls and stood there with Spencer till the carriage was gone.

Mary turned to look at her. She smiled kindly at her.

"Don't be sad." She said. "You won't feel alone. I can keep you company."

"I would love that." Spencer said grinning at her.

What neither of the girls knew was that they were being observed, because Catherine's most loyal knight Roland as already back from his mission and now was in his second.

Mar had to go to one of her meetings for the wedding and so Spencer was left alone. She decided to go riding for the rest of the day and as the knight figured that to not be so important he proceeded to go see his queen and to report back about his first mission.

…

"So no one saw you?" the queen asked.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes my queen." Roland answered. "They will think it was thieves' work."

"Good. And when will they probably be found?"

"I think when the friends to their daughter will find them and a messenger will be sent it will probably be in the evening." He answered.

"That is perfect." Catherine answered. "You are dismissed."

"Thank you, my queen." He bowed before leaving.

…

Mary was stuck for the rest of the day in her meeting though she would have preferred to spend some time with Spencer. Nevertheless she thought a lot about the brunette during the afternoon.

This time Francis was also at the meeting. He was so euphoric about everything and had so many suggestions. It was odd because normally it I the women who obsess so much with their weddings and are eagerly euphoric to plan everything. But Mary wasn't excited about it in the slightest bit. The only thing that she felt in that moment was an ache in her heart for having to promise Francis loyalty till their dying day on their wedding and a drop in her stomach every time she looked at Francis. She couldn't help but feel guilty. It wasn't fair for neither of them. It wasn't fair nor for herself neither for Francis but also not for Spencer. Mary didn't want to be unfaithful towards Francis. And well technically she hadn't done anything mistrustful with Spencer, they had just kissed a couple of times, but she still felt like she was betraying Francis. She was betraying him because she had feelings for the other brunette. Thoughts like that flooded her mind all afternoon and every now and then an image of her kissing Spencer. Those images that flashed her mind here and there, she had the feeling that they were the only things keeping her alive these hours. She was trying to at least look concerned about the wedding, but whenever her opinion was asked she could only shrug and say she wanted everything to be perfect for Francis and just wanted him to be happy with everything.

"But it is also your wedding." He then said to her, when she had told him the third tie that she didn't care.

"I know." Mary answered. "But I simply don't think it is so important if we have red or white flowers. The only thing that matters is that we are getting married right?" She told him and tried her best to fake a radiant, joyful smile, which she assumed every girl would have while talking to the man they loved.

"You are right." He admitted and smiled at her goofily.

"And besides, I like making you happy." She added.

At this he took her hand and kissed it. She smiled proud of herself. He completely bought it. This would suffice for the rest of the meeting, he clearly seemed satisfied with her answer.

Then their meeting was interrupted by one of the guards who had been accompanying the carriage of Spencer's friends. He was clearly out of breath. It seemed like he had been riding as fast as he could.

Francis stood up and looked at him expectantly.

"My prince." He bowed down.

"I bring news from the Hasting's family."

Francis motioned with his hand for him to continue.

"Their carriage had been found and also their bodies."

"What happened?" Francis asked with a sad face.

Mary felt a knot forming in the pit of her stomach.

"For we have found the carriage without anything, we assume that it was thieves." The messenger answered.

Mary looked at Francis.

"You are dismissed." He said in a stern voice. "Where is Spencer?" he asked into the room.

"She is probably gone riding." Mary presumed.

"That is right, my prince." A servant confirmed.

Mary immediately rushed off to the stables, she wanted to be there to comfort Spencer when she got the news. No she had to be there. And Francis went to talk to his parents about the provisions that had to be done for the upcoming funeral serving that had to be held for the Hastings.

Mary waited for Spencer at the stables. It didn't take too much time as it was already late when they received the message.

Spencer came back with a smile tugging on her face and as she saw Mary waiting for her at the stables it lit up her face completely.

But as she approached the other woman she saw the look of concern on her face and her face fell.

"Spencer," Mary said serious." I have some bad news for you."

She then proceeded to take the other woman's hand and looked her in the eye.

At the end of the hall Roland was hidden behind some bales of hay. He watched as Spencer collapsed sobbing into the arms of Mary. Both of them were oblivious of the man watching them. Mary kissed Spencer's hair and her lips were moving whispering words of condolence into the brunette's ear. While doing so she never let go of Spencer and tried to calm her down rubbing her back in slowly circles.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It took Mary some time to calm Spencer down. She had to whisper a lot of reassuring words into the brunette's ear, but when she finally managed to soothe the other girl she made her way to Spencer's room with the other girl in her arms.

Neither of the girls had noticed Roland, Catherine's most loyal knight following them to Spencer's chambers. Mary told the servants standing in front of the room to not let anyone in, as she explained to them Spencer needed to rest and have some time to think about everything.

"I told everyone to leave us alone." Mary informed Spencer quietly.

Spencer just nodded at this. She was laying on her bed and had swung her knees to her chin, holding her legs with her arms closely to her body.

Mary sighed quietly and sat down beside her, caressing the other woman's hair.

"I am so sorry, Spencer." She told her.

"It's not your fault." Spencer spoke up, her voice cracking at the end of her sentence.

Hearing this made Mary's heart shatter into a million pieces. She couldn't stand seeing Spencer so unhappy. She laid down next to Spencer and spooned her. After a while Spencer turned around to look at Mary. Her eyes searched the other woman's eyes and she just looked into those dark brown orbs for a long time. Spencer's eyes were still red and puffy from all the crying. Mary reached out her hand to cup the other woman's cheek and inched a bit closer to her. Then she kissed her with all she had in her. Mary wanted Spencer to not feel alone and see how deeply she cared for her. When they broke apart Spencer still looked into Mary's eyes.

"My… my parents are dead." She said, her voice trembling.

"I know." Mary answered sadly, holding Spencer's hands in her's.

"I…I feel so alone… and I am scared, Mary." Spencer admitted looking down at their hands.

"You are not alone. You have me, I am here, with you." Mary reassured her. "And I will not go away."

Mary kissed her to underline her statement. Spencer's lips tasted salty because of all her tears that had been running down her cheeks and her lips.

"I need you Mary. I don't know what I will do, if I lose you." Spencer whispered against Mary's lips and kissed her desperately.

Mary deepened the kiss. She knew she wouldn't leave Spencer's chambers tonight. She would have to stay with the girl and she wanted to stay with Spencer. She wanted to spend the night with her, helping her to overcome the hurt she was feeling right now and maybe even helping her to forget about it for a few hours. And as long as nobody found out what exactly they were doing everything was alright.

Mary tangled her hand in Spencer's hair and kissed her passionately. She then proceeded to kiss along her jawline.

"I… will…not…go…any-…where…" Mary told her between her kisses.

Spencer moaned quietly. This encouraged Mary to kiss her at her neck, but then Spencer flicked their positions and started to kiss Mary passionately on her lips. She repeated Mary's earlier actions, but started to undo Mary's dress. Mary let her proceed.

"I need you." She whispered into her ear.

"I know, and you can have me." Mary answered moaning at Spencer's lips on her neck.

Mary helped Spencer to undo her dress further and also to get rid of her corsage. She then began to also undress Spencer. She kissed Spencer's shoulders lovingly and caressed the skin on her abdomen.

Spencer broke away for a minute and looked at Mary, she looked her up and down.

"What is it?" Mary asked anxiously, it was the first time she was being so intimate with someone and was afraid Spencer didn't like what she saw.

"You are so beautiful." Spencer explained to her. "You are completely breathtaking."

At hearing this Mary's fears have been washed away and she kissed Spencer.

"So are you." She breathed against the other woman's lips. Then they continued caressing each other and kissing each other over all of their bodies.

…

Roland was behind one of the walls of Spencer's room. There were secret tunnels through all of the palace, but no one knew them except him and a few other knights of the queen. He could hear very well what was going on in the room, but he couldn't believe what he was witnessing. Mary, the Scottish queen and Spencer, Francis' best friend from years ago, were having an affair! When he would tell the queen she would be very pleased with him. He thought about staying there and listening to the two women in the room, but then he decided against it as he figured it would maybe be better if he told the queen right now so she could come and witness herself. He run to the queen's chambers and burst into the room breathlessly.

Catherine looked up in surprise.

"I think there is something you should know, your majesty." He managed to get out. "It would be best if you come and witness yourself, my queen." He said.

Catherine was intrigued as to what could possibly so important that she should come and see herself, so she quickly got up and followed her knight. When he went into one of the secret tunnels she became a little cautious.

"Where are you leading me?" she asked.

"Don't worry, we are just going to listen what is happening in the chambers of lady Spencer Hastings." He answered her still proceeding fast to his destination. Catherine sped up a little to not lose track. All of a sudden Roland stopped.

"What..?" Queen Catherine began to say, but Roland quieted her with a finger on her lips.

She quickly slapped his hand away and looked at him angrily. She wanted to yell at him but she decided against it as she heard a quiet moan from the other side of the wall. The queen looked at Roland confusion washing over her face. Then she heard another moan. She recognized the voice to be Mary's.

"… Spencer…" was the next thing she heard.

Now she was totally dumbfounded. She pressed her ear against the wall to hear better and after a few moments a look of astonishment crossed her face as she realized what she was witnessing. Then her face was crossed by a look of total disgust.

She rushed away fast and returned to her chambers. Now she has to think what to do. Obviously her future daughter-in-law was having an affair with Spencer Hastings. What should she do? Should she tell her husband? Should she tell her son? She didn't want to break Francis' heart by telling him that his fiancé was being unfaithful to him, because Francis adored Mary and if anybody didn't notice that they have to be oblivious to that. Furthermore France would lose Scotland and England and she couldn't let that happen. But he could also not let Mary have her little affair going on further.

The only thing that could be done was end this in her way. With that she could kill two birds with one stone and that was exactly what she would do, she would handle this herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

By dawn Spencer woke up in Mary's arms. She smiled to herself at the memory of the night they spent together, but then she remembered what caused Mary to stay with her and her face fell. She inhaled deeply the other woman's scent and snuggled herself closer to her lover's naked body. She looked at her and tried to forget that her parents had died and only to focus on how beautiful Mary looked in the white covers tangled around her body. Mary looked so peaceful in her sleep. Then she slowly batted her eyelashes and opened her eyes. She looked up into Spencer's brown eyes and leaned up to kiss her on the lips.

"Are you feeling better?" Mary asked concerned.

"Yes." Spencer answered smiling a bit. Mary made everything seem not as bad as she thought it was. The fact that she was laying in her bed with this beautiful woman made her heart flutter with joy and the ache be not so unbearable. She thought she could go through it, she really could, as long as she had Mary. But then her mind was invaded by doubts. Mary wasn't hers! Mary would soon be married to the French prince! What would she do when that happened?

"What is it?" Mary asked as she saw Spencer frown.

"Francis." She answered blankly.

"Listen." Mary said and she sat up a bit covering Spencer's face with her hands. "I am here." She told her and looked her into the eyes.

"I am here now. With you. And nothing will change that. We can worry about Francis later but for now just enjoy the moment." Mary told her.

"Mary?" Spencer whispered, her voice almost not audible and very insecure. Mary's heart broke into pieces at that sound.

"Yes Spencer?"

"I know we don't know each other very long, but I feel like I have known you all my life." She admitted.

"Yes, me too." Mary answered.

"I … I think I love you…" Spencer said quietly.

"Oh, Spencer." Mary whispered and Spencer braced herself to be rejected but was utterly surprised as Mary smiled and continued to say: "I love you too."

The two laid in bed for a little while more, but then dressed themselves quickly.

"Last night was very special to me." Mary told spencer taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

"It was also special to me." She answered.

"I…I am sorry, but I have to go for a while…" Mary said on the door.

"Yeah… I know. It's alright, I have business to do anyway. Because of the circumstances and… well you know…" Spencer said shrugging a bit.

"But … will I see you later?" Mary asked.

"Yes." Spencer said determined. Then Mary left.

…

Meanwhile the queen was thinking of the best way to get rid of Spencer Hastings. She had to keep that secret a secret and as to not risk anything she decided to do it herself and also get rid of Roland, the only witness to all of her evil plans.

She felt truly guilty for having to kill these two. More than when she had to get rid of other people, but that was because these two people were the ones she had history with.

Though Spencer didn't know anything about her history with the French queen it was there. It was undeniable. Those brown eyes always reminding her of her own story. Tough she never truly got to know the young woman the bond that was between the two of them still made her feel guilty about what she was going to do. Her plan was to catch Spencer while being at a riding trip and simulate an accident or she would feign Spencer's suicide. She hasn't decided yet. The option with the suicide somehow pleased her better than the other one, because like that she would maybe get some time alone with the girl as to tell her everything, while the poison was killing her. And Roland… that would be easy, she would just accuse him of something and then he would be executed, in fact she had already told some guards to get him and get along with the trial.

Catherine started to prepare the poison for Spencer.

It didn't take long to prepare and as soon as she was ready she hurried to Spencer's room with a poisoned cup of tea.

"Hello?" she asked as she entered the bedroom.

She found Spencer sitting on her bed sobbing quietly.

"Oh, hello majesty." She said wiping away her tears.

"Hello, honey." Catherine faked concern. She gave the girl the cup in her hand." Here drink some tea. It will make you feel better." She said.

Somehow now Catherine's heart ached at what she was about to do, but she had no choice. She wouldn't let Francis be heartbroken because of this woman and let her make a fool of her son and she would also stop the risk of her secret being revealed because this girl was still alive.

Spencer took a sip of tea. Now it was too late anyway. Spencer would diem and she couldn't change it anymore, even if she wanted to.

"Thank you, my queen." Spencer said politely and took another sip of it. By now the cup was half empty and she was feeling a little tired.

"Spencer… I have to tell you something about your parents." Catherine began to speak.

Spencer looked up to her curiously.

"What? That they are dead? Well I already know." Spencer said sarcastically with a slight hint of bitterness in her tone.

"No, that wasn't what I wanted to tell you." Catherine continued.

Spencer took another sip of her tea.

By now Catherine was very nervous and close to tears. She didn't know how to speak it out loud and she somehow worried about Spencer's reaction to her revelation, though it was stupid as the girl would die anyway in some minutes. Spencer would only be alive for a nit more than an hour if she was lucky and strong, but Catherine expected her to be just that, strong, very strong.

"I…"she couldn't say it. Tears prickled behind her eyes.

Spencer put away her now empty cup and turned a bit to look better at the queen. She felt very dizzy by now.

"What… what…" Spencer wondered what was going on with her, now even her tongue didn't obey her anymore. The queen shushed her.

"Shh… it' alright." She said in a soothing tone, rather to calm herself down than actually referring to Spencer.

"I…" she cleared her throat. "I came here to tell you the truth about your parents."

The queen paused a moment to look at Spencer, who now had problems with sitting up straight. She struggled to not fall down of the bed and the queen helped her laying her down gently. Spencer knew that something was wrong. She couldn't possibly be sick from one moment to the other. Something was wrong with her, and she suspected it had something to do with the tea the queen had given her. Spencer looked at her fearfully and attempted to say something. She wanted to know what she had done to her.

"Wh…wh…" she couldn't even form a word. Spencer was terrified and tears started to form in her eyes. She looked up into the queen's face and also saw one lonely tear fall from her cheek.

"Don't fight it honey." She whispered smiling sadly. "It will be over before you know it." She reassured and inched closer to the girl. She caressed her hair slowly.

"What I came here for, was to tell you that your parents…" she coughed " … your parents weren't your real parents."

Spencer's eyes opened in slight shock at this.

"The two of them were friends of mine when I was younger… and well actually I am you mother."

Spencer looked at her not being able to answer to that.

"I was pregnant before I met the king. Nobody knew… because you weren't a child of love and I didn't tell anyone about what had happened to me. That I was ruined by some stranger in the forest." The queen visibly tried to hold back more tears from falling but she didn't succeed.

"It wasn't visible for some time, but as I started to show my pregnancy I moved in with your parents. They kept me well hidden for the rest of my pregnancy and the deal was that when you were born they would keep you as they weren't able to produce children of their own."

Spencer looked horrified at the queen.

"It was so hard for me to give you up, but I had no other choice."

The queen took a shaky breath.

"I couldn't see you grow up, I couldn't witness your joyful moments. You were my only girl and I was your mother. You were the only family I had… and I had to abandon you, but it was for the best. It was the best for both of us, I need you to understand that, Spencer." She smiled a bit as she spoke out loud the name.

"You know… at least they gave you the name I chose for you." She said.

Spencer felt like she couldn't breathe anymore. She wanted to scream, wanted to run away, she wanted to get away as fast as she could, but she couldn't move an inch. She was trapped and the only person she wanted to see right now was Mary. Tears streamed down her face, this couldn't be happening, if the queen really was her mother, she was just being killed by her own mother.

"Shh…" Catherine tried to calm her as she saw the look of horror on her face. "I…I am so sorry for having abandoned you… and I am so sorry that it has to end like this."

She was quiet for a second.

"But I have to protect Francis, if he knew what you and Mary did… it would destroy him. And I have to protect myself, if this was to come out everything would be taken away from me." She explained.

"I am truly sorry, you have to believe me." She sobbed. "But you know… I couldn't be with you while you lived… now I can be with you while you die… you don't have go alone through this at least." Catherine reassured her giving her a kiss at the top of her head.

Spencer's breathing became more and more slowly and irregular. Catherine knew it wouldn't take much longer before Spencer would die.

The door swung open and Mary came in.

Catherine was surprised by this. How dare she disturb this moment she had with her daughter, Yes she was dying and it was her fault but still it was the only moment she had with her and she didn't want Mary to ruin it. She looked at her angrily and sad at the same time. Mary immediately understood that something was wrong and rushed to Spencer. She sat beside her and looked her in the eyes.

Spencer smiled at this, at least Mary would be there.

It made it so much easier. She didn't want to leave Mary just yet, but she knew there was no avoiding it. It was already too late, she would die and there was nothing anybody could do for her. She felt her heart clench in hurt and her breath coming out in fast batches.

Mary looked at her fearful.

"What did you do?" she screamed angrily at Catherine. But Catherine didn't answer she just stood there looking at her dying daughter with tears in her eyes and her heart falling to pieces.

Mary's eyes filled up with tears as she noticed Spencer's breath hitching and coming irregular. She clutched Spencer's hand and leaned forward to kiss her knuckles lovingly.

"I love you so much." She told her desperately.

Spencer's lips moved silently, like she was trying to say anything. Mary inched closer to her dying lover.

"I love you…" she heard Spencer whisper with all her remaining energy.

Mary desperately moved forward to press her lips one last time against Spencer's.

Then she felt the other girls hand relax in hers and her mouth too.

Mary broke away from the kiss looking horrified at Spencer.

She flung her arms around the other brunette and whispered her name a couple of times into her ear only to not getting an answer.

Spencer wouldn't answer anymore. Mary wouldn't see her smile anymore. She would never hear the other girl's laugh again and she would never be kissed by her again. Spencer's voice would be forever silenced from now on and she would never hear her say to her that she loved her.

She was dead.

That was it, it was over.

The girl Mary once loved so much even if it was for a short time, she would never be able to look into her eyes anymore or caress her smooth perfect skin.

Her once so beautiful and animated lover would rest forever under the earth. Mary couldn't bare the thought of the worms corroding her beautiful body and her lying in the dark all alone. It completely broke her heart.

"I love you Spencer." She still whispered into her dead lover's ear. Though she knew Spencer couldn't hear her anymore she couldn't stop and had the feeling not having told the other woman often enough while she was still alive.

Mary was sad and angry. Her young love had been taken from her. The only person who had managed to make her happy in ways no one else was able to do so had been taken from her. Mary couldn't help but hold onto the brunette and rocking her softly in her arms, like she was rocking her to sleep.

Catherine was standing a few inches away from the pair crying herself.

And that was how they were found.

Mary holding the dead Spencer in her arms and crying silently because of the loss of her first love while Catherine was standing a little bit apart crying over the loss of her daughter, who she had just killed.

The end.


End file.
